First Love Promise
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE ! Sungmin anak pindahan yang harus bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya " itu juga ciuman pertama ku " / " ih dasar ! orang aneh ! " KYUMIN FANFIC !
1. Chapter 1

**First Love Promise**

Chapter 1

Annyeong para readers sejati._. author gaje here ~ pertama kalinya author bikin FF KyuMin.. karena pertama kali , jadi tidak akan mungkin membuat FF ber-rated M , jadi author bikin FF ini ber-rated T aja ^^

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , Seo Joo Hyun , and other cast

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

Rated: T ^^v

Genre: Romance

Chapter : 1/?

WARNING : TYPO BERSEBARAN , NO BASH.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin - Sungmin milik Kyuhyun , dan KyuMin milik KyuMin Shipper, FF ini punya saya & jalan ceritanya punya orang lain! HAHAHAHA!

Author POV

Di bawah Pohon di dekat suatu rumah , ada sepasang lelaki-perempuan yang sedang berbicara.. Waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 17.45 KST

"Kyu..." kata si perempuan itu kepada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kyu..

"Ne Minnie?" jawab si kyu kepada perempuan yang dipanggilnya Minnie

"mau kau berjanji denganku 1 hal?" kata ia lagi kepada si Kyu

"apa Minnie?"

"suatu saat nanti, 10tahun lagi kita bertemu lagi di bawah pohon ini.. apa kau mau berjanji padaku Kyu?" kata Sungmin pada Kyu sambil memberikkan jari telunjukknya kepada Kyu

"ne Minnie , aku berjanji.." Kyu pun menyautkan jari telunjukknya ke jari Sungmin

"baiklah , kau harus tepati janjimu Kyu , aku mempercayaimu.. Ini sudah petang , aku pulang dulu Kyu , sampai jumpa ~" ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke Kyu

"ne Minnie , hati-hati yaaa !~" jawab si Kyu dan bangkit berdiri lalu melambaikkan tangannya menjawab lambaiannya Sungmin & ia pun pulang ke rumahnya...

*Skip Time*

"Kyuuuuuuu! cepat bangun! kau harus pergi sekolah , tidak boleh terlambat!" panggil seorang yeoja dari lantai satu yang ternyata itu adalah Umma-nya Kyu

"ne umma..." jawab kyu malas

"kenapa umma tidak ada bosannya setiap hari hanya marah , marah , dan marah" gerutu kyu

Kyu pun megambil handuk dan bergegas untuk mandi , lebih baik ia bergegas dari pada kena pukulan umma nya (?)

Selesai mandi , ia langsung memakai seragam sekolah nya dan langsung meluncur (?) ke lantai bawah

-ruang makan-

"yak! kyu! kajja! sudah jam berapa ini?! santai sekali kau ini kyu..." bentak Heechul pada kyu

"tenang lah umma , ini pun masih jam tujuh , sementara sekolah ku masuk jam delapan.. dan lagi pula sudah ada kendaraan kan?jadi aku tidak mungkin telat.." jawab kyu datar

"aish! terserah kau saja lah!"

saat kyu sedang asik memakan roti buatan umma-nya tiba tiba datang Ahra yang menjabat(?) sebagai noona kyu

"pagii umaa ~" kata Ahra dan langsung mencium pipi umma nya

"pagi chagiii~ hari ini apa kegiatanmu?"

"aku ada kuliah umma ^^"

"hmm,baiklah...cepat kau habiskan sarapan itu dan langsung pergi agar kau tidak telat.." kata umma nya (lagi)-_-

"ne umma.."kata ahra dan langsung duduk di kursi makan untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan umma nya.. "oh iya...kyu , jam berapa kau masuk sekolah?"

"jam delapan , wae?"

"ini sudah jam berapa kyu?apa kau tidak akan telat ?"tanya ahra dengan suara sok panik(?)

"jam tujuh lewat dua puluh...sebentar lagi aku berangkat...lagipula masih lama jam masuk nya.."

"haaaaaaah ,kau sangat santai kyu..." kata ahra dengan membuang nafas kasar

"baiklah aku pergi dulu umma , noona.." jawab kyu langsung mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar rumah..

"umma , kyu berapa hari menginap disini?"

"dia baru datang kemarin malam..wae?"

"anni , lalu hari ini dia akan langsung pulang ke apartement nya lagi?"

"ne , dia bilang dia akan datang kesini hanya saat hari libur saja.."

"baiklah..."

Author POV End

Cho Kyuhyun POV

"akhirnya sampai disekolah" gumamku , dan aku pun berniat langsung masuk ke kelasku melewati Koridor sekolah

saat aku sampai di koridor sekolah , betapa malasnya aku melihat sunbae yang merasa dirinya paling cantik itu... dan yang ku-tahui sunbae itu bernama "Seohyun" aish , betapa genitnya dia pada diriku...

kata Donghae hyung , Seohyun memang menyukai-ku sudah saat aku pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini *wow*

"Kyunnie kuuuuuuuuu~" ucap Seohyun pada diriku , aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapannya memanggilku seperti itu setiap harinya...

"..."

"Kyunnie ~ nanti istirahat bersamaku yaaaa~" ucapnya

"..."

"aish, kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?" tanya-nya padaku

"..."

"kyu! jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak seohyun mulai jengah karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab-jawab oleh kyuhyun.

"aish!kenapa kau berisik sekali , hah?" teriakku padanya

"kyuu..." jawabnya pelan yang masih bisa ku dengar

"apa lagi?kau mau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku ?tapi aku tidak menyukaimu Seohyun-ssi !" jawabku padanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'menyukaimu'

"kyu... kau jahat sekalii..."

"memang aku jahat!" jawabku padanya ketus , akhirnya ia pun pergi sambil sedikit berlari & menangis

"cih , manja sekali..."batinku

Cho Kyuhyun POV End

Lee Sungmin POV

Aku murid baru disini , aku pindahan dari SM High School... yang baru beberapa bulan ku tempati karena ayahku harus pindah ke Korea karena masalah pekerjaan...

"sepertinya hari ini tidak akan baik untukku..." gumamku pada diri sendiri

aku berjalan ke ruang guru untuk menunjukkan kelas ku , sampai saat di ruang guru..

"annyeonghaseo seonsaengnim.." ku bungkukkan badanku 90derajat

"annyeong , kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya seorang guru kepadaku

"ne seonsaengnim..." jawabku sambil memperlihatkan aegyo ku

"baiklah , akan ku antarkan kau ke kelasmu nanti...perkenalkan namaku Park Hyomin... panggil saja Hyo seonsaengnim karena murid-murid memanggilku sepeti itu..."

"ne Hyo seonsaengnim..." jawabku

"mari kuantarkan ke kelasmu.." tawarnya padaku

"baik Hyo seonsaengnim..."

ku ikuti arah Hyo seonsaengnim berjalan ke yang katanya arah kelasku...

"annyeonghaseo.. saya membawa murid baru, silahkan.." dia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk dan akupun masuk...

aku dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diriku "annyeonghaseo" ku bungkukkan badanku 90derajat "perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin , kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin"

"nah silahkan kau duduk di samping Cho Kyuhyun" tunjuk Hyo seonsaengnim kepada salah satu namja , dan aku melihat mukanya dan...

Ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang ku kenal ,ku kira bukan dia...

Tidak ku sangka , ternyata kami bisa bertemu lagi , mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan atau apa , tapi saat ini hati ku sangat senang...

ku arahkan langkahku ke tempat yang Hyo Seonsaengnim tunjuk , dan omooooo ~ saat ku pandang wajahnya dari dekat... sangat tampaaaan ~

"Hai , kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin ^^" ku perkenalkan diriku padanya , sepertinya ia tidak menjawab..

"heii... apa kau mendengar ku?" ku lambaikan tanganku di depan mukanya

ia pun melihatku , dan...

"tentu aku mendengarmu.. tapi apakah harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi?" jawabnya padaku..

"sombong sekali dia.." batin ku

Cho Kyuhyun POV

"tentu aku mendengarmu.. tapi apakah harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi?" jawabku padanya dengan suara datarku..

saat ku tengokkan kepalaku kearahnya, omooooo ~ cantiknyaa ~ apakah ini yang disebut orang malaikat yang turun dari surgaa ? kenapa bisa ku abaikan perkataannya tadi? *poor kyu*

"baiklah , jika ingin berkenalan saat jam istirahat saja... sekarang adalah jam pelajaran!" bentak Hyo Seonsaengnim pada kami...

"cantiknya manusia di sampingku ini..." kata ku dalam hati

"hei! jangan lihat aku seperti itu !" bentaknya padaku

aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.."bisa kah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu?nanti terdengar Hyo seonsaengnim...aku mendengarnyaa... kau tenang sajaa~~"

DEG

kulihat wajahnya saat mengerucutkan bibirnya... omoo~~~ betapa imut dan cantiknya orang ini~~~

Normal Pov

-skip time-

"baik! pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sinii..." kata Hyo seonsaengnim pada kami dan ia pun keluar dari kelas..

karena Hyo seonsaengnim sudah keluar , saatnya lah jam istirahat untuk waktu Kyu dengan PSP tercinta nya , dan ia keluarkan PSP itu dari kantongnya yang tidak author tau sebesar apa kantongnya-_-

"Kyuuuuu~~ mau ikut aku ke kantin tidak? aku sangat lapaar~ ayolaaah~" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyalakan PSPnyaa

"..."

"Kyuu~~ Jebal~ temani aku sebentar saja ke kantin untuk membeli makanan...sehabis itu kita langsung balik ke kelas , ne?" kata Sungmin lagi dengan suara memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo 1000000watt nya *ga ngebayangin-_-*

mendengar suara Sungmin yang seperti itu , Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah Sungmin.. "m-mwo?jurus aegyo apa itu?kenapa bisa sebagus itu aegyo nya?" kata Kyu dalam hati..

"ayolaaah Kyuuu~~~~" kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya didepan dada nya sambil memohon dengan tampang memelas -_-

karena tidak tahan melihat muka Sungmin yang seperti itu lagi , akhirnya pun Kyu setuju.. "ya , baiklah.. kasian sekali aku melihat tampang memelasmu seperti itu ~" Kyu pun berdiri dan memasukkan PSP nya ke dalam kantong celananya..

"yes!aku berhasil..~~~" kata Sungmin dalam hati..

Sungmin pun menggandeng tangan Kyu dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat teramat erat (?) hingga Kyu hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Kyu , apa kau tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat lagi? apa kau tidak tau bahwa perutku sudah sangat teramat lapar?" tanya Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

hening

"Yak! kenapa muka mu datar sekali ! apa kau tidak mendengarku , hah?" bentak Sungmin

"eh?ngomong apa kau barusan? muka datar?muka ku memang datar , tapi tak bisa kah kau lihat muka ku saat datar tadi?itu sangat tampan!" jawab Kyu dengan sangat teramat mantap (?)

"pede sekali kau Kyu , ayo cepat jalan sebelum bel jam masuk berbunyi , dan aku tidak bisa memakan apapun karena jalan mu yang seperti siput ini.."

hening (lagi)

"Kyuu? YA KYUUU!"

"YA KYUUUU!" Sungmin pun pasang muka shock saat ia lihat Kyu pingsan

Sungmin pun berhenti dan ia pun duduk di lantai dekat kantin...karena ia takut Kyu kenapa-kenapa , jadi paha ia sendiri pun ia jadikan bantal untuk kepala Kyu...

"hei kyuu~~ banguun..." kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus kyu..

"engh..." kyu menggeliat di pangkuan sungmin...

"Kyuuu?" karena sungmin melihat tadi kyu menggeliat , ia dekatkan mukanya ke kepala kyu "kau sudah bangun kyu?"

CUP ~

1detik

2detik

5detik

10detik

"YAK ! CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN!" teriak sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"wae?" tanya kyu dengan muka datarnya...

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi kyuuu?!"

"apa yaa?kasih tau ga yaaa ?"*eh-_-*

"kau tadi mencium bibir ku kyuuu! itu ciuman pertamaku!" bentak sungmin dan masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meraba-raba bibirnya(?)

"aku tidak sengaja..." jawab kyu datar

"itu...juga ciuman pertamaku..."jawab kyu , langsung berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi sungmin

"eh...?ciuman pertamanya?kenapa dia mau menciumku?padahal itu juga ciuman pertamanya?" gumam sungmin dalam hati.. "ah sudah! lupakan..tidak mungkin juga kyu menyukaiku...dan mungkin juga hanya aku yang masih ingat janji itu.."

-pulang sekolah-

Sungmin sedang merapikan bukunya..karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah...

"annyeong ~ namamu Lee Sungmin kan?perkenalkan , Kim Ryeowook Imnida.. kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook atau tidak wookie saja , ne?"

"ah, annyeong wookie ~ dari mana kau tau namaku?"tanya sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

"aigooooo~kau amnesia atau apa , hah? aku ini teman mu sewaktu kecil minnie..." ucap ryeowook sambil menyentil dahi sungmin

"aku amnesia , aaaaa~ " sungmin pun nyanyi (?)

"kajja!kau bereskan buku mu , kita pulang bersama ne?" tanya ryeowook padaku

"eh?memang kau tinggal dimana?"

"aku tinggal di apartement yang dekat sekolah itu.." jawab ryeowook

"kebetulan , aku juga tinggal disitu wookie... Hahahaha" kata sungmin sambil tertawa lepas(?)

kalian bingung kenapa Sungmin tidak tinggal bersama orang tua nya?karena memang dia dari dulu tidak mau tinggal dengan orang tua nya...Bukan karena ia tidak akrab dengan orang tuanya...tapi karena ia ingin hidup mandiri dan sebab itu ia memilih tinggal di apartement yang di sewa kedua orang tua nya untuk dirinya...

"kajja wookie !~" ajak sungmin untuk segera pulang dengan ryeowook

"yaa, ayo kita pu-"

"kau pulang bersamaku" kata kyu dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin

"lang..." sambung ryeowook

"maaf wookie , sungmin pulang bersamaku , kalau kau ingin pulang bersama nya , besok saja ne.." jawab kyu datar dan langsung nyelonong (?) keluar kelas

"kyu!kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

"pulang"

"tapi kyu..."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi... aku ingin memakan ice cream dulu di kedai sebelah apartement ku berada"

"ku belikan , tapi sehabis itu..." kyuhyun pun sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya

"tapi apa kyu?"

"sehabis beli ice cream , kau kuajak ke apartement ku , ne?"

"baiklah..." jawab sungmin asal-asalan karena sudah tidak sabar untuk makan ice cream yang dijanjikan kyu...

" eh?ya kyuuu! mau apa kau mengajakku ke apartement mu?aku tidak mau!" tanya sungmin ke kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan smirk andalan kyu

"adadeh(?)" jawab kyu dan masih setia menampilkan smirk di bibirnya

"kajja , kau ikuti aku saja sebelum pikiranku berubah.." omong kyu yang nada nya seperti perintah dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin untuk diajak ke kedai ice cream yang ditunjuk sungmin

TBC

annyeonghaseo reader...ini FF pertama author._. agak pendek ya ? gapapa kan ya ? kalo bisa nanti baru author bikin yang sepanjang sungai nil (?)

author tidak akan memperpanjang masalah karena author hanya ingin minta review kalian disiniii :3


	2. Chapter 2

First Love Promise

Chapter 2

Annyeong readers ~ berjumpa lagi sama author :3 pada kangen ya sama author ? sini author cipok-in atuatu *mOaaaaaaahh!* huehue . di chap sebelumnya ada yang bilang terlalu pendek-_-v author pengen update kilaaat! gatau kenapa gara-gara ada yang bilang bagus , author jadi semangat...udah ah , lanjut nyok~

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Romance , humor *gagal*

Chapter : 2/?

WARNING : typo , gaje ,alur ga nyambung , kata kata sesuai kemauan author (?) no bash , don't like don't read please , dan no silent readers ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin - Sungmin milik Kyuhyun , author milik KyuMin , tuhan dan orang tua author sendiri , KyuMin hanya milik author hahahaha *plak XD

sudah berjuta - juta kali author bilang jangan dibaca kalo ga niat..oke? dan author gamau silent readers oke?:*

"sehabis beli ice cream , kau kuajak ke apartement ku , ne?"

"baiklah..." jawab sungmin asal-asalan karena sudah tidak sabar untuk makan ice cream yang dijanjikan kyu...

" eh?ya kyuuu! mau apa kau mengajakku ke apartement mu?aku tidak mau!" tanya sungmin ke kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan smirk andalan kyu

"adadeh(?)" jawab kyu dan masih setia menampilkan smirk di bibirnya

"kajja , kau ikuti aku saja sebelum pikiranku berubah.." omong kyu yang nada nya seperti perintah dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin untuk diajak ke kedai ice cream yang ditunjuk sungmin

Chapter 2

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ice cream yang di bilang sungmin , mereka langsung masuk kedalam kedai itu

Kleng ~ *ceritanya bunyi lonceng yang didepan pintu itu tuh-_-*

"annyeong..." sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah pemilik kedai ice cream ini

"annyeong...ahh, leeteuk ahjumma?"

"ne... minnie?"

"ne ahjumma , Lee Sungmin imnida ^^"

"aigooooo minnie , kau sudah besar ne?"

"hahaha...biasa saja ahjumma.." jawab sungmin dengan sedikit tertawa

"hahahaha...oh iya minnie , dia siapa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan menunjuk kyuhyun dengan jari telunjukknya

"oohh... dia itu..."

"aku namjachingu-nya" jawab kyuhyun cepat

Sungmin langsung pasang muka shock karena jawaban kyuhyun barusan

"benarkah?waah , ia tampan sekali min...siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun.." jawab kyuhyun dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat dan sambil tersenyum epil(?)

"eh...?" sungmin bingung, lalu beberapa saat berpikir ia baru konek(?) "YAAA!AHJUMMA IA BOHOONG! DIA BUKAN NAMJACHINGU KU !" jawab sungmin keras , hingga semua pelanggan di dalam kedai ice cream itu mengarah kepada mereka ber-tiga

"aigoo minnie...kau tidak boleh seperti itu...dia itu kan namjachingu mu, masa orang setampan dia kau tidak anggap pacar?kau mau dia direbut orang , eoh?" sebut leeteuk ahjumma sambil nyenggol(?) tangan sungmin

"yaaa ahjuma! kenapa kau bisa cepat percaya dengan omongan orang itu , hah? kata siapa dia itu namjachingu ku?" kata sungmin ke leeteuk ahjumma

"kata aku tadi minnie ~ , kan memang aku itu namjachingu mu~" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada agak sedikit manja mungkin?

"aishhh...terserah kau lah... aku tak peduli... ahjumma , aku pesan satu ice cream walls(?) ya umma ~"

"aigoooo , rendahan sekali selera mu minnie~ aku tau men ice cream yang enak di kedai ini..." kata Kyuhyun dengan face yang ngeledek

"yaaa paboo! apa masalah mu hah? aku memang lagi ingin makan ice cream ini! kau ingin buat aku marah eoh?"

"bercandaaaaa minnieeeeee~~~~"

"terserah kau lah... ayo duduk, ga capek dari tadi berdiri terus apa?"

"ne ne minnie , jangan ngambek ne?kalo minnie ngambek makin jelek HAHAHAHA"

"diam kau..."

setelah itu pun mereka tidak ada bicara satu kata pun hingga menu yang minnie pesan pun datang

"silahkan dinikmati ice nya minnie ~"

"ah , gomawo ahjumma.."jawab sungmin sambil memamerkan senyum 1000watt nya

"aigooo minnie ~ senyum mu sangat menawan hahaha... pantas namjachingu mu selalu mengantarkanmu kemanapun...karena takut kau diambil namja yang lain pastinya hahaha..."

"ahjumma...sudah ku bilang dia bukan namjachingu ku..."

"aku memang benar namjachingu-nya minnie , ahjumma... tapi minnie nya saja yang masih malu untuk mengakuinya..." kata kyuhyun dengan senyum evil di mukanya

"yaa yaa ! apa kau bilang?aiishh jinjja..." jawab minnie frustasi

"aahh minnie , kau jangan terlalu malu malu dengan kyuhyun..." jawab leeteuk dengan sedikit menggoda minnie

"sudahlah ,terserah kalian~" jawab sungmin sambil berjalan keluar kedai ice cream itu

"yaa minnie! mau kemana kau?" tanya kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak "ahjumma , aku ingin mengejar minnie dulu ~ annnyeong ~" pamit kyuhyun dan langsung berlalu keluar dari kedai itu

"ne , jaga minnie ku ne~"

*sesudahnya diluar*

"minnieee!" teriak kyuhyun yang sukses membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kyuhyun

merasa namanya dipanggil pun sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari mengejar dirinya yang taunya sudah jauh dari kedai itu "apa?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir yang sangat menggoda itu (?)

"kau masih bisa bertanya apa?padahal kau sudah melihatku yang sedang seperti ini karena mengejar mu yang ternyata sudah jauh dari toko itu..." jawab kyuhyun menjelaskan

"tapi kan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengejarku , bukan?"

kyuhyun pun hanya ber sweetdrop ria mendengar pertanyaan sungmin nya yang sangat imut itu , sungmin pun berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih ber sweetdrop...

sungmin pun berbalik dan "apakah kau jadi mengajakku kerumahmu?"

"apakah kau tidak menolak?tentu saja jadi..."

"yasudah , ayo cepat jalan! aku kan tidak tahu dimana rumahmu..."

"ayo!"

*sampai disuatu tempat*

disuatu rumah , ah tidak, salah ! ini bukan rumah , tapi suatu apartement di dekat bangunan pencakar langit itu , ada dua orang siswa yang baru pulang sekolah

"apakah ini rumah mu , kyu?" tanya sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya unyu(?)

"ya babo! apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana rumah dan apartement?" ledek kyuhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya pas di dahi sungmin

"appo!... aku hanya bertanya cho kyuhyun!" omel sungmin

"selalu saja kau membuat ku marah cho sungmin..." jawab kyuhyun

kyuhyun refleks menutup mulut nya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah memanggil sungmin dengan embel-embel 'cho' "ups...keceplosan deh..." jawab kyu

"..." sungmin hanya memalingkan muka nya kesamping dengan pipi yang sudah menjadi tomat..

"min?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ne?" hei , siapa yang tidak lihat bahwa muka sungmin sekarang memerah?

"anni , kajja kita masuk.." ajak kyuhyun

"ne..."

*di dalam apartement kyuhyun*

sungmin sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu , kyuhyun sedang mengganti pakaian seragam nya di dalam kamar nya , dan sampai...

"kau mau minum apa min?" *ngakak , kirain mah kenapa._. #eh*

"air putih juga tidak apa.." jawab sungmin

"baiklah" sampai akhirnya kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk tuan putri nya (?) *ciee

"ini min.." ucap kyu sambil meletakkan minuman itu di meja dekat sungmin duduk

"gomawo..." ucap sungmin

"cheonma min~" jawab kyuhyun agak lebeh(?)

"oh iya , kau mengajakku kerum- ah salah , maksudnya ke apartement mu , untuk apa?"

"aku ingin menunjukkan & bertanya sesuatu pada mu..."

"eh? apa?"

"apa sebelumnya kita pernah kenal?"

"..."

*seketika hening sesaat*

"aku merasa , seperti nya aku mengenali muka-mu...apa pernah?"

"..."

"min?" kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkan nya

sungmin baru sadar dari lamunannya "e..eh?hmm menurutmu apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"hmm...menurutku iya, habis muka-mu tidak asing.." kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya

"oh..begitu...apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin dengan nada yang agak sedikit dingin

"ne , hanya itu saja..." jawab kyuhyun dengan sedikit senyum

"kalau hanya segitu aku pulang...sampai jumpa..." ucap sungmin sambil meraih tas nya dan beranjak ingin pergi sebelum tangan kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"apa?"tanya sungmin

"..."

"masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?katamu hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan...aku ingin pulang..." jawab sungmin dengan posisinya yang masih berdiri dan me-munggungi kyuhyun

"duduklah dulu... aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu min..." kata kyu dengan masih meng-genggam tangan sungmin

Sungmin menghela nafas berat..lalu ia duduk kembali di posisi nya seperti tadi... Setelah melihat sungmin duduk kembali , kyu pun merasa senang karena sangat gampang untuk menyuruh sungmin duduk kembali

"ming..."

"..."

"dulu , saat aku kecil..ada sesorang yang aku suka, orang itu sangat cantik dulu , imut-imut gitu(?)" kata kyuhyun *eh

"..."

"aku berteman dengannya sudah sangaaaaaaaat lama,hingga suatu hari aku dan dia berjanji di bawah pohon didekat sebuah rumah tetangga(?) dia berjanji untuk bertemu padaku 10tahun dibawah pohon ini juga.. tetapi.." kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-kata nya menunggu respon sungmin

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu..karena penasaran sungmin bertanya "tapi apa kyu?"

"mau tau banget yaaa?" jawab kyu yang dijawab dengan jitakan dikepala nya

"aish... ne ne aku hanya bercanda...tetapi , setelah ia berbicara seperti itu kepadaku..aku tak pernah bertemu lagi hingga sekarang...tapi aku masih sangat ingat kata-kata nya itu, sebentar lagi tepatnya tanggal itu...aku masih berpikir apa ia akan ingat hari itu..."

Sungmin diam mendengar semua perkataan kyuhyun...dalam hati sungmin ia berkata 'ternyata ia masih mengingat itu...kukira tidak^^'

"oh iya!" Sungmin kaget! tiba-tiba kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada yang agak keras...

"ya!pabo! apa kau tidak tahu?kau berbicara tibatiba seperti itu membuat jantung ku seperti ingin copot tau!" omong sungmin sambil menjitak kembali kepala kyuhyun

"yeeee , lebay nya keluar deh...jantung mau copot?lebay deh lebay kkkkkk~" jawab kyuhyun bercanda

"yak!berani-berani nya kau evil! aku mau pulang!"

"uri - minnie marah kkkkk~ ciye marah ciyee~ kkkkkk~" jawab kyuhyun masih bercanda

"diam kau!dasar evil jahat diatasnya jahat!" ejek sungmin dengan sedikit marah dan berjalan ke pintu apartement kyu untuk segera pulang

"hei ming! aku hanya bercanda!" teriak kyu sambil mengejar sungmin

*grep*

Sungmin dapat tertangkap dengan Kyuhyun , tetapi bukan dengan posisi biasa...tapi luar biasa!hahaha!

tahukah kalian?Sungmin tertangkap Kyuhyun dengan posisi seperti apa? posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang! bukan kah itu luar biasa?menurut author itu sangat luar biasa !

"hei ming! kan ku bilang aku hanya bercanda!apa kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda barang sedikit pun?"tanya kyu masih dengan posisi memeluk sungmin dari belakang

"..."

"kalau begitu yasudah, ku antar kau pulang ne?bukankah sudah dari tadi kau ingin pulang?" tawar kyu dengan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai meng-genggam tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar...

diperjalanan pulang yang berjudul 'ayo kita mengantar uri-sungmin ke rumahnya dengan selamat' kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya diam.. mereka tidak ada mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit pun karena merasa canggung... tetapi kyuhyun masih setia meng-genggam tangan sungmin dengan erat..

'Kyu? apa kau tau?saat kau memelukku muka ku memanas...aku merasa aku seperti kepiting rebus tadi..aku merasa senang saat kau bilang kau masih ingat dengan janji kita dulu sewaktu kecil , apa kau akan mengingat ku?ku rasa aku tak perlu memberi tahu mu dulu sekarang'

'Ming...apa kau merasakan debaran di jantungku tadi?saat aku memelukmu aku sangat senang dan jantung ku langsung berdebar cepat!aku merasakan perasaan seperti saat aku kecil dulu dengan teman kecilku...apa kau teman kecil ku itu?ku harap itu kau ming' Kata mereka didalam hati bersamaan

setelah jalan beberapa menit , mereka pun sampai didepan rumah sungmin... kalian bingung bagaimana kyuhyun tau rumah sungmin? hei , kalian jangan meremehkan insting si Cho Kyuhyun satu ini... insting nya sangat hebat dalam segala apapun(?) *alay

"sudah sampai ming , kau masuklah..ini sudah hampir malam , aku pulang dulu... sampai jumpa.." kata kyu sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan sungmin

"hati-hati kyu..~" jawab ming sambil melambai-kan tangannya..

"oh iya ming..." omong kyu dan langsung jalan berbalik kearah sungmin

"ne?.." jawab sungmin polos

'cup' kyuhyun mencium dahi sungmin dengan penuh cintah(?) aneh bukan?padahal mereka baru saja kenal, tapi kyuhyun sudah berani mencium sungmin.. "jangan menunjukkan pose imut mu didepan orang, aegyo mu hanya boleh kau perlihatkan padaku , ne? oh iya dan jangan lupa untuk makan malam..tadi kau belum sempat makan kan?aku pulang dulu...bye~" omong kyu panjang lebar dan langsung berjalan pulang..

Sungmin terpaku ditempat karena perlakuan kyuhyun barusan...ia hanya merasa ini sebuah mimpi indah di tidurnya , tidak sampai ada orang yang berbicara

"wah wah , apa kau bertemu dengan 'Pangeran Masa Kecil' mu lagi Ming ?"jawab seseorang yang membubarkan ke-shock an sungmin

"huh?siapa?" jawab sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya mencari orang yang berbicara seperti tadi , hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu dibelakangnya

"Yesung oppa?bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung , oh iya yesung itu kakak nya sungmin

"kapan pun dan dimana pun , jika aku melihat moment romantis.. tentu saja aku bisa ada disitu juga , dan saat itu juga...kkkkkk~" jawab yesung

"e..eh?apa maksudya moment romantis?aku tidak melihat ada moment romantis disini..." omong sungmin sambil celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang berlalu lalang , tapi tak juga ia lihat...bahkan jalan ini sangat sepi...

"hei ming?kau yang amnesia atau kau yang bodoh?"

"itu sama saja pabo!" jawab sungmin kesal

"aku tadi melihat disini seorang laki-laki mencium dahi seorang anak perempuan!lalu laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan itu yang hanya berdiri cengo didepan rumah seperti orang bodoh!"

"hei!apa kau melihat semua itu?aku tidak percaya kau melihat itu semua!kau terlalu cepat untuk muncul disini!"

"tentu saja , aku sehabis pergi dari minimarket untuk membeli buah-buah an yang disuruh umma , lalu saat jalan pulang aku melihat ada moment romantis disini...apa bukankah itu luar biasa?bahkan aku melihatnya di inti cerita nya! itu sangat menakjubkan bukan ming?" omong yesung dengan semangat yang ber api-api (?)

"kau sangat berlebihan oppa , apa kau tau lelaki yang mencium ku tadi?itu Kyuhyun! akku sangat senang dengan keajaiban ini!" jawab sungmin juga dengan ber api-api

"ming , aku yang rabun atau memang kau meragukan mata ku?tentu saja aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun 'Pangeran Masa Kecil' mu itu , huh?"

"oh iya , yasudah kajja kita masuk dulu!"

*didalam rumah*

"annyeong umma~~~~~~~" teriak sungmin yang baru saja sampai didalam rumahnya

"ne , annyeong~ loh? minnie baru pulang dari mana aja?yesung , kamu taro (?) itu buah-buahannya di meja ne?biar nanti umma cuci dulu..."

"ne umma..." jawab yesung dan langsung pergi ke dapur

"ming...darimana saja? kok baru pulang jam segini?" tanya umma nya sungmin sekali lagi

"i..itu...tadi ming pergi ke rumah teman sebentar, dan di traktir ice cream tadi sama teman minnie...wah , pokoknya enak deh umma~ yummy~ kkkkkkk" jawab sungmin yang di akhiri dengan kekehan yang lucu

"hm , begitu yaa... oke , minnie mandi sana~ sudah malam nanti masuk angin kalau mandi malam-malam ne?"

"sip umma^^" jawab ming dan langsung lari ke kamarnya...

setelah sampai di kamarnya sungmin langsung melempar tas nya ke sembarang arah , karena ia sangat lelah ia langsung mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi...

saat ia telah selesai mandi , hand phone nya berbunyi

*sexy , free and single i'm ready to bingo!*

"eh?siapa yang telepon jam segini?tumben.." ucap sungmin sambil meraih handphone-nya

"yeobose-"

"hei ming!apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya orang yang di seberang telepon sana

"e..eh?kyu..?dari mana kau tau nomor telepon ku?" jawab sungmin kaget

"ming , apasih yang gak aku tau?hahaha..." jawab kyu dengan tertawa

"aish, jika kau bercanda akan ku tutup telepon nya..!" ancam sungmin

"huh, kau memang susah diajak bercanda lee sungmin.."

"yayaya~ terserah padamu cho~ ada apa kau telepon aku malam-malam?aku baru selesai mandi kau langsung menelepon ku..mengganggu"

"hah?apa kau bilang ming?kau baru selesai mandi?apa sekarang kau hanya memakai handuk lee sungmin?" tanya kyu sambil smirk yang tidak bisa dilihat sungmin

"yak!dasar namja jelek , mesum kau cho!" bentak sungmin dengan sedikit ber-blush ria dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya

*di apartemen kyuhyun*

"yak!apa-apaan ini?seumur hidupku baru pertama kali aku menelepon orang dan orang itu yang mematikannya duluan!dasar lee sungmin sudah ku bilang hanya bercanda , niatku meneleponnya kan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur...apa itu salah?aish..!" gerutu Kyuhyun sendiri

"lebih baik ku sms saja dia..."

To : Minimi

Hei , ming! apa kau tidak bisa barang sedikit saja diajak bercanda?aku meneleponmu hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadamu...jawab pesanku!

Cho Kyuhyun

*send*

"nah , tinggal tunggu jawabannya sebentar..."

*kring kring* suara pesan masuk di handphone kyuhyun *jelekbanget._.

Fr : Minimi

yak , tuan Cho! apa kau tidak bisa barang sedikit pun tidak meledekku?aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu karena aku kesal dengan kau yang hanya meledek ku!

Lee Sungmin

"huh?meledek?apanya?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan memasang muka tanpa dosa nya

To : Minimi

aku tidak meledekmu ming , kubilang aku hanya bercanda!yasudah kau cepat tidur!ini sudah malam besok kau bisa telat jika belum tidur , jalja ming~ oh iya! besok aku akan datang kerumah mu dan kita pergi ke sekolah bersama..tidak boleh menolak!

*send*

"hah~ hidupku rasanya lebih indah setelah bertemu sungmin kkkk~ jalja ming~" omong kyuhyun dan langsung menaruh handphone nya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas untuk tidur

*di kamar sungmin*

"apa-apaan dia?seenaknya sendiri huh! yasudah aku tidur saja , malas sekali seharian ini dia hanya bisa meledekku!" marah sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"ming, cepat tidur chagi! ini sudah malam !" teriak umma nya dari luar karena mendengar sungmin masih berteriak-teriak didalam kamarnya

"ne umma!" jawab sungmin juga dengan sedikit berteriak

"yasudah , aku juga ingin tidur saja!jalja kyu..." omong sungmin dan makin mem-poutkan bibirnya saat menyebutkan nama 'Kyu'

saat ingin menutup matanya untuk tidur , sungmin mengingat sesuatu!

masih ingat dengan teman sungmin yang bernama Ryeowook yang mengajak sungmin pulang bersama tetapi tidak jadi karena jahatnya sikap Kyuhyun? Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok anak itu , sepertinya ia pernah berteemu sebelumnya..tapi dimana?

"dimana?" ingat sungmin

"ah sudah tak usah dipikirkan~" jawab sungmin dan bergegas tidur

"eh sebentar!bukankah Ryeowook itu nama...siapa yaa aduh lupaaa AAAAAA AKU AMNESIAAA" teriak sungmin

"dia mantanku ming.." jawab yesung datar yang tibatiba nyelonong(?) masuk kedalam

"eh?benarkah?" tanya sungmin kaget

"hmm...bukankah itu teman masa kecilmu juga ming?"

"eh?sebentar.." ingat-ingat sungmin

'aku teman masa kecil mu!'

"ah iya! aku ingat...pantas aku seperti kenal...jadi itu.."

"sudah jangan dibahas , cepat tidur ini sudah malam.." jawab yesung cepat

"ah...ne ne , jalja oppa~"

"jalja ming..." jawab yesung

"oppa!" teriak ming saat yesung sudah di ambang pintu

"ne?"

"cium keningku sebelum tidur!kkkk~" pinta sungmin sambil sedikit terkekeh

"aish...ne ne, tapi sehabis ini kau tidur nee.."jawab yesung dan menghampiri sungmin untuk mencium kening nya..

Apa kalian tidak percaya?menurut kalian berapa umur ming?17Tahun , tapi bukankah itu sikap yang sangat manja jika meminta oppa nya untuk menciumnya sebelum tidur?itu lah sifat Lee Sungmin kkkkk~

oh iya , apa kalian juga bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa dirumah nya?kenapa tidak pulang ke apartement karena saat Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang , sungmin mendapat sebuah pesan dari umma nya yang menyuruh nya untuk pulang kerumah saja dulu , tidak ke apartement..karena Yesung , oppa nya sungmin sedang dirumah...

bingung juga kenapa Yesung sedang dirumah?karena dia bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sungmin dan agak sedikit jauh dari rumah , karena baru hari pertama ia di Seoul , jadi Yesung dan Sungmin pulang kerumah dulu, dan mulai besok baru mereka tinggal di Apartement masing-masing...

TBC or END ?

HALOOOOOOO ~~

otak author lagi ngadet, author bingung sumpah mau lanjutin gimana lagi-_- jadi gini dulu aja ye ahahahaha xD

ada yang punya saran ga buat lanjutin nih FF gimana?._.

review please :) gamsaa~ *bow bareng all cast*


	3. Chapter 3

First Love Promise

Chapter 3

HAIIIII~ author comeback dengan FF ini yang berlanjut ke chapter 3... WOW fantastic kan?*eh lumayan cepet kan update nya? Abis banyak yang minta update kilat… tapi author gabisa-_-v

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Romance , humor *gagal*

Chapter : 3/?

WARNING : typo , gaje ,alur ga nyambung , kata kata sesuai kemauan author (?) no bash , don't like don't read please , dan no silent readers ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin - Sungmin milik Kyuhyun , author milik KyuMin , tuhan dan orang tua author sendiri , KyuMin hanya milik author hahahaha *plak XD

Chapter 3

Cho Kyuhyun POV

HAHAHAHA! Pagi ini aku sangat bersemangat , kalian tahu? Semalaman aku seperti orang gila yang senyam-senyum sendiri… memang benar , bahwa jatuh cinta itu gila , mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada ming hahahaha!

"jam berapa ini?" Tanya kyu pada dirinya sendiri dan sambil melihat ke jam yang ada di tangannya yang menunjukkan baru jam enam pagi..

apa ia terlalu cepat untuk pergi kerumah ming?mungkin terlalu cepat , tapi tidak ada masalahnya untuk kyu haha.. karena hari ini ia sangat bersemangat

"lebih baik aku pergi sekarang kkkk~" omong kyu dan langsung berjalan santai di pagi hari…

Cho Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju ke rumah wanita pujaan-nya *ea , kyuhyun pun sampai di depan rumah nya sungmin dan..

*TING TONG TING TONG ~*

Bunyi lonceng rumah keluarga Lee sudah berbunyi pagi-pagi… tidak biasa nya pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada tamu yang berkunjung… apa tamu itu gila?berkunjung pagi-pagi seperti ini?kkkk~

"ne ne sebentar..!" teriak umma nya sungmin dari dalam

*kreeek*

"eh…?nuguya..?" Tanya umma sungmin 'Jaejoong' bingung

"annyeong ahjumma… aku kyuhyun teman sekelas nya ming.." jelas kyuhyun sambil berbungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati calon mertua di depan nya *eh

"kyuhyun?teman nya sungmin?kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini?ini kan masih jam setengah tujuh kan?ada perlu apa?" Tanya umma nya sungmin langsung bertubi-tubi

"begini , semalam aku sudah berjanji pada ming untuk menjemput nya dirumahnya dan pergi bersama kkkkk~" jawab kyuhyun sambil sedikit tertawa

"oh begitu…yasudah silahkan masuk kyu , tunggu saja di dalam ne…" terang umma nya sungmin sambil berlalu masuk kedalam rumah

"ne…" jawab kyuhyun singkat

Didalam rumah keluarga Lee pagi-pagi pun sudah kelihatan sangat ramai.. dari umma nya yang memasak , appa nya yang sudah bersantai di ruang tamu sambil membaca Koran , dan seorang laki-laki menonton televisi?

'nuguya?' Tanya kyuhyun dalam hati

"kyu!kyuhyuuuuun!" teriak seseorang yang membuat lamunan kyuhyun bubar

"e..eh.. ming , kau sudah siap?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tentu sudah , memang biasa nya aku berangkat jam segini.." jawab sungmin acuh.. "untuk apa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" Tanya sungmin

"ming , kau yang amnesia atau kau yang lupa, huh? Semalam kan aku kirim pesan ke kau untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama kan?pabo" omong kyuhyun dengan santai

"itu sama saja bodoh! Jangan memanggil ku pabo! Ingat cho , ini rumah ku!" jawab sungmin kesal sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya

"ngambek ,huh?kau sangat lucu saat ngambek ming kkk~ " omong kyu sambil mencubit kedua pipi sungmin

"diam kau!" omel ming sambil menepis tangan kyu yang mencubit pipi nya

"ming , kau harus sopan pada tamu nee…" omel umma nya sungmin

"tapi umma…dia dulu-"

"kau tetap harus sopan pada tamu ming~ siapa nama mu?oh iya kyuhyun , apa kau tidak mau minum atau sarapan sebentar?" tawar umma nya sungmin

"anniya ahjumma , aku ingin langsung berangkat saja kkk~ "

"hmm.. yasudah hati-hati di jalan yaa.. tolong jaga ming ne~"

"baik! Kami pergi dulu ne~ sampai jumpaaaa!~" teriak kyuhyun dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah nya dan langsung pergi berjalan ke sekolah

"sakit kyu!lepas!" paksa sungmin

"eh?mian kkk~ apa kah se-sakit itu?" Tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"tentu saja sakit bodoh!" bentak sungmin sambil mengelus tangan nya yang agak me-merah karena ditarik kyuhyun tadi

"aigoooo , mana yang sakit?mianhae , aku tidak sengaja tadi…" jawab kyuhyun sambil muka memelas gitu.. bisa ngebayangin ga?hahaha

"shireo! Tak usah kyu , terima kasih.." jawab ming ketus sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari kyuhyun

"ming! Tunggu sebentar! Jangan terlalu cepat! Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu!"

"masa bodo!"

"ming!awaas!"

TRAAAAAAAAK

Bunyi mobil yang di rem sangat kencang , meninggal kan ke heningan yang sangat hening bahkan amat sangat sangat sangat hening(?)

Apa kalian kira ming tertabrak? Deng deng deeeeeng! Jreeng jreeeng!(?) tentu tidak hahaha! Karena sifat author yang baik , ga bakal lah author bikin bias ketabrak hahahaha *back story*

"sudah ku bilang hati-hati ming…" jawab kyu se-tenang mungkin

"….." sungmin hanya diam karena masih shock atas kejadian barusan , ia kira dia akan menderita luka-luka yang sangat parah hingga kepala nya bocor dan banyak darah yang berceceran , tapi untung nya karena author baik jadi nyawa seorang sungmin selamat di tangan kyuhyun

"untung saja aku menarik mu lebih cepat dari mobil itu berlaju… kau merepot kan ku ming.."

"…." Sungmin masih diam membeku di pelukan kyu

"jangan diam saja ming , ayo cepat jalan sebelum nanti telat… kau mau dihukum , huh?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengajak sungmin jalan

Suasana diperjalanan itu sangat hening , kyuhyun hanya megenggam tangan sungmin erat agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti tadi lagi… sebenarnya kyuhyun juga agak was – was semenjak kejadian tadi... sesudah nya sesampai di sekolah , kyuhyun masih menarik sungmin hingga di koridor kelas

"huh?oppa?siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang sambil menunjuk sungmin yang membuat sungmin bingung

"huh?seohyun-ssi?ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun

"anniyo , tumben sekali oppa mengajak perempuan aneh seperti ini , mana menggenggam tangan nya segala lagi huh…." Omong seohyun sambil menyindir sungmin dengan mata sinis nya

"diam , beri kami jalan…kami ingin ke kelas" jawab kyuhyun jelas padat singkat(?)

"apa?ke kelas? Apa kalian se kelas? Yeoja ini?kau yakin? Bahkan ia lebih pendek dari mu oppa~" omong seohyun sok imut

"apa peduli mu?kau tak perlu mengurus urusan ku.." cibir kyu dan langsung menarik sungmin untuk menuju kelas

"kyu , nuguya?" Tanya sungmin baru mengeluarkan suara nya hahaha

"nugu?siapa?yeoja tadi itu?tak usah dipikirkan… ia hanya fans ku hahaha" jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa

"kau sangat pede kyu….aku bertanya serius kau selalu menjawab dengan bercanda , aku benci kau" jawab sungmin dengan cemberut

"hei , aku serius hahaha… kata donghae hyung dia memang fans ku hahaha.."

"terserah kau…" pasrah sungmin sambil berlalu ke kelas dan duduk di bangku nya

"ming, apa sepulang sekolah kau ingin mampir di kedai ice cream lagi seperti kemarin?" tawar kyuhyun

Mendengar kata 'ice cream' sungmin langsung semangat empatlima lagi kkkk~ "aku mauuuuuuuu! Nanti aku ingin ice cream yang rasa strawberry , vanilla , choc-"

"ne ne ming , kau boleh memesan semua nya kkkkk~" jawab kyuhyun cepat sambil mengacak-acak rambut sungmin

"rambut ku rusak cho.." gerutu sungmin

"kau lucu ming…" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis

*deg*

Baru pertama kali sungmin melihat senyum manis kyuhyun lagi… terakhir kali ia lihat saat mereka masih kecil… senyum itu sangat indah, sangat manis , dan sangat sangat yang lain bagi ming…

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi… para murid langsung berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing sebelum guru yang mengajar mereka per kelas masuk ke kelas(?) dan kyumin pun duduk rapi di tempat duduk nya (?)

Author POV end

Lee Sungmin POV

'belum setengah hari saja sudah banyak kejadian hari ini… huft…' omong ku di dalam hati -_-v

'bagaimana bisa kyuhyun tadi menarik ku dan memeluk ku langsung seperti itu ?' Tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri.. sungmin bingung? Apa lagi author(?)

'dan , apa itu tadi? Senyumnya sangat manis tadi… itu adalah moment langka yang kyuhyun lakukan kkkk~' pikir ku dan terkikik kecil sendiri hahaha hingga…

PLAK

"appooo…" lenguh ku merasakan sakit di kepala kanan

"ming , bisa kau lihat ke papan tulis sebentar saja?jangankau hanya melamun saja… bagaimana jika seonsaengnim melihat kau melamun seperti tadi? Kau bisa di hukum memotong rumput di taman belakang sekolah… apa kau mau?" omong panjang lebar kyuhyun dengan sedikit berbisik kepada ku

"yak!andwaeee!" teriak ku

"Lee Sungmin?" panggil seonsaengnim

"aish.. nee seonsaeng…"

"waeyo?sepertinya sangat berisik di belakang?ada apa?"

"anniyo seonsaeng…tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab ku tenang

"hmm ,ne.. perhatikan papan tulis sungmin…"

"baik…"jawab ku lega

"nah , apa ku bilang ming… untung kau masih selamat hahaha… lain kali hati-hati ming.." kata kyuhyun sambil mehrong ke aku.. aish jahat nya dia !

"kau jahat kyu , huh!" jawab ku sambil memalingkan muka ku dari hadapan kyuhyun

"konsen ke papan tulis ming~" goda kyuhyun kepadaku

"ah! Ne ne arraseo..!" aku sangat benci dengan kyuhyun jika di sekolah! Ia orang yang menyebalkan! Huft!

*skip time*

TING TONG TING TONG~

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi , banyak suara dari pada murid-murid di setiap kelas mendesah kesenangan karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi hahaha…

"ming , ayo ke kantin…" tawar kyu pada ku

"….."

"ming , apa kau ngambek lagi karena di jam pelajaran tadi?aish aku hanya bercanda ming! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa bercanda?huh dasar!"gerutu kyuhyun kepada ku kkkk~

"yak! Ini salah mu kyu! Salah mu membuat ku jadi seperti ini ! huh, dasar! Sudah salah gamau minta maaf! Dasar namja bermarga cho yang sangat amat jelek !" ejek ku sambil mehrong

"apa-apaan kau ming?seumur hidup ku baru pertama kali ada yeoja yang meledekku separah itu! Pokok nya aku tidak terima ! kau harus menemani ku ke kantin! Sebagai balasan yang tadi pagi , yang kau hampir tertabrak itu! Kau harus menemani ku ke kantin HAHAHAHA!" ketawa nya kyu dengan muka tanpa dosa nya aku sangat benci dengan ketawa nya itu

"apa peduli mu? Terserah pada ku! Kau tak bisa memarahi ku sesuka mu kyu! Dasar namja yang sangat jelek! Pokoknya kau yang sangat jelek titik!" marah ku kepada nya

"temani aku ke kantin atau kau tidak bisa ke kedai ice cream hari ini?" ancam nya pada ku , aish ia memasang senyum evil nya itu.. apa ia tidak bisa baik satu jam pun?

"aish… arra arraseo..aku temani ke kantin.." pasrah ku akhirnya , dari pada hari ini aku tidak dapat jatah ice cream? Bisa gawat urusan nya kkkk~

Setiba nya di kantin , aku merasa sangat tidak enak.. kalian tahu?suasana di kantin ini sangat ramai! Ramai-se ramai-ramai nya dari pasar kaget(?) huh , aku tidak tahu kalau kantin seramai ini… ku kira tidak terlalu ramai , habis kemarin kan tidak jadi ke kantin karena….. AISH! Baboya! Jangan mengingat kejadian kemarin lagi..!itu sangat memalukan huh!

"ming!" teriak kyuhyun tepat di telinga ku

"aish.. apa kau tidak bisa tanpa berteriak? Telingaku sakit..!" jawab ku lagi dengan sedikit berteriak

"habisnya..kau dipanggil tidak merespon..dasar kelinci jelek..!kau mau makan apa?" hah?ia memanggil ku kelinci jelek? Apa-apaan itu?dasar tidak ada rasa terima kasih sudah ditemani ke kantin!

"hei!aku bukan kelinci jelek!sudah untung ku temani ke kantin!dasar manusia evil bertanduk 4!aku tidak mau beli apa-apa.." jawab ku langsung memalingkan muka dari si evil jelek itu

"apa? Evil jelek?apa kau tidak lihat muka ku yang tampan ini?apa perlu seperti kemarin lagi ming?hahaha sangat lucu melihat muka mu yang memerah seperti kemarin hahahaha!" jawab nya dengan sedikit , meledekku?

"yak! Tak usah membahas yang kemarin! Itu salahmu sendiri! Pura – pura pingsan tau nya hanya ingin mencuri kesempatan!" hah.. ku rasa muka ku sedikit me-merah sekarang seperti tomat

"uri sungminnie mulai merajuk eoh?kkk~ kau sangat lucu ming jika merajuk hahaha!"

"diam kau evil jelek , cepat beli kebutuhan mu dikantin ini..aku sangat malas ke kantin jika tahu bahwa kantin seperti ini…"

"yasudah ming , jangan marah terus.. nanti akan banyak uban tumbuh di rambutmu.. apa kau mau?iiihh~ aku pergi dulu! Kau jangan kemana-mana ne?" omong kyu sambil menakuti ku

"yak!dasar kau! Cepat sana!" omel ku pada kyu

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu si evil jelek itu , ia pun balik lagi dan membawa beberapa makanan untuk dia, makan sendiri? Apakah sebanyak itu ia makan? Bahkan porsi makan nya lebih banyak mungkin dari porsi makan orang-orang gendut di luar sana!

"hei kyu! Apakah kau bisa menghabis kan semua makanan itu sendirian?apakah setiap hari kau makan sebanyak itu saat jam istirahat?" Tanya ku bertubi – tubi

"yak! Aku tidak serakus itu ming! Ada yang ku beli untuk kau makan juga ming , aku tau pasti kau juga kelaparan kan?jangan mengira aku serakus itu.." jawab nya.. ku kira ia serakus itu haha

"oohhhh begitu , ku kira itu hanya untuk dirimu seorang hahaha! Betapa rakus nya engkau jika kau memakan itu semua kkkk~"

"sudah cepat jalan ke kelas ming , bukankah kau bilang kau tidak betah dengan suasana kantin?"

"neeeeeeeee~~"

Saat kami jalan ke arah kelas , tiba tiba ada seseorang laki laki yang berbicara "kyu?nuguya?" mendadak

"hmm?nugu?yeoja kelinci ini?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjukku..hey! panggilan aa- apaan itu? Aku tidak terima!

"ne…siapa dia?" Tanya laki – laki itu lagi kepada kyuhyun

"oohh… yeoja kelinci ini teman sekelas ku hyung , dia anak pindahan namanya sungmin.. baru saja pindah kemarin.. oh iya ming , kenalkan ini donghae hyung.. satu angkatan dengan kita.. tapi dia di kelas sebelah.."

"oohh.. nama nya sungmin? Kenalkan lee donghae imnida dari kelas sebelah kkk~" sapa nya ramah sambil menyodorkan(?) tangan nya untuk mengajak ku berkenalan

"ne , lee sungmin imnida kkk~ baru pindah kemarin…" jawab ku sambil meladeni(?) sodoran tangan nya

"wah~ jadi marga mu lee ne?kalau begitu kita sama kkk~" jawab nya dengan sedikit tertawa.. orang ini lucu juga kkk~

"sudah sudah…! Berjabat tangan nya jangan terlalu lama , nanti bisa alergi(?)" omong kyu tiba-tiba yang membuat jabatan tangan kami menjadi terputus(?)

"itu tidak ada hubungannya kyu…" jawab donghae

"memang tidak ada hubungannya hyung , kalau begitu kami duluan hyung..bye~" jawab kyu menyudahi pembicaraan kami di jam istirahat ini dan langsung menggenggam tanganku untuk di ajak ke kelas

"hei kyu… mengapa kau memanggil nya hyung? Padahal kan kita sama –sama satu angkatan kan?" Tanya ku dengan masih berjalan di samping nya

"masalah itu? Itu karena aku berbeda dua tahun dengan nya.."

"lalu? Kenapa kau bisa satu angkatan dengan dia?"

" ya itu karena lompat dua kelas.. jadi sekarang aku berada satu kelas dengan mu kkkk~ "

" aish , apakah sebegitu pintar nya otak cho kyuhyun?kau sangat hebat!" jawab ku dengan mata berbinar karena cerita dari nya

"tentu saja hahaha! Tak ada yang bisa menolak cho kyuhyun hahaha~"

"pede sekali kau!.. tapi kenapa kau bisa? Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini semua" Tanya ku pada dia

"ya itu lah kehebatan cho kyuhyun.." jawab nya percaya diri… ih! Aku sangat benci saat dia mem banggakn diri nya itu huh!

"oh iya ming.." omong nya mendadak

"waeyo kyu?" Tanya ku

"kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" Tanya nya pada ku

"oh soal pindah sekolah ku.. aku murid pindahan dari SM High School , apa kau tau sekolah itu? Aku pindah ke sini karena masalah pekerjaan ayah ku.. biasa lah , kau tahu kan ayah ku pekerja seperti apa?" jelas ku panjang lebar

"pekerja apa memangnya?" Tanya kyuhyun padaku

"ya itu! Pekerja yang pindah – pindah! Gimana sih!" jawab ku nyolot

"ya apa nama nya?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ya aku tidak tahu kyu!" jawab ku to the point

Ku lihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang sedikit seperti orang ke bingung –an karena penjelasan ku tadi..

"halah~ sudah tak usah dipikirkan kyu , nanti kau bingung sendiri kkkk~ kajja cepat sedikit jalan nya.. sudah dekat kelas.." suruh ku dengan sedikit lebih cepat berjalan

Kami pun sampai di dalam kelas dan kyuhyun pun langsung menawarkan ku

"mau satu? Aku tahu kau pasti lapar ming…"

"ah , dengan senang hati aku akan menerima nya kyu~" jawab ku dan langsung mengambil makanan yang akan dia kasih untuk ku dari tangan nya

"makan yang lahap ming , jika kurang aku masih ada banyaaaak~" tawar nya lagi pada ku

"lihat nanti saja cho.."

Setelah itu pun kami makan dalam diam , hingga bel masuk pun berbunyi…

"cepat habiskan makanan mu ming , waktu istirahat sudah selesai.. makan mu sangat lambat hahaha"

"sedikit lagi akan habis.. tenang sajaa..!" jawab ku dan langsung memasuk kan sisa makanannya ke dalam mulutku semua

"woaaah~ kau hebat sekali ming , bisa langsung memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutmu! Hahahaha"

"kau terlalu melebih – lebihkan cho! Ini tidak banyak! Kau kira mulutku sebesar apa hah?dasar kau, selalu saja mencari masalah denganku!"

"lagi –lagi uri sungminnie marah-_- sekali saja ming kau bisa bercanda,,, kau selalu saja marah jika aku bercanda…"

"bercanda mu selalu saja seperti meledek ku cho!"

"ya memang benar begitu kan?"

Sreeeeet!

"hei , seonsaengnim sudah datang!" mendengar ada yang berbicara seperti itu , aku pun langsung duduk di tempat ku semula dengan posisi bagus

"awas nanti kau cho kyuhyun!" bisik ku pada si kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin POV end

Author POV

DING DONG DING DOONG~

Bunyi Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun telah terdengar *ciee para murid pun langsung berteriak dalam hati nya 'YEAH' dan langsung menyiapkan tas nya untuk bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing *iyalah thor pulang ke rumah masing-masing , masa kerumah tetangga-_-v*

"ming , jadi ke kedai ice cream?" Tanya kyu saat sudah selesai membereskan tas nya

"tentu saja jadi! Kau mau melupakan janji mu , huh?"

"tentu saja tidak! Kyuhyun dikenal dengan orang yang tidak pernah melupakan janjinya kepada orang lain! Hahahaha" jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa

"kau pernah melupakan janji dengan ku , kyu.. jangan lupakan itu.." kata seseorang yang tiba –tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas mereka..

"donghae?" "hyung?" kata kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan

"hai~ aku datang ke sini untuk mengajak kalian pulang bersama haha…" kata donghae langsung pada tujuan utama nya

"tidak bisa!" teriak kyuhyun langsung menolak

"eh..?waeyo?" Tanya donghae

"aku dan sungmin , kami berdua ingin pergi ke kedai ice cream dekat sekolah… mian hyung , hari ini kami tidak bisa pulang bersama kau dulu… mungkin lain kali?" jawab kyuhyun langsung

"oohh… begitu , yasudah aku hanya menawarkan tadi sekalian lewat depan kelas kalian haha… kalau begitu aku pulang duluan , ne? hati- hati dijalan!" kata donghae.. "oh iya ming! Hati – hati dengan kyuhyun , dia itu orang jahat!hahaha" sambung donghae dan langsung lari pergi , takut kena marahan si evil itu

"hei! Mau ke mana kau hyung? Aku bukan orang jahat!" omel si kyu

"omoo~ jadi selama ini… kau itu orang jahat kyu? Kau itu mendekati ku karena ada maksud , eoh? Tolooooong~ aku bersama orang jahaaaaat!~~" teriak sungmin sambil berlari keluar dari kelas… sungmin berani saja berteriak kencang , kan sekolah pun sudah sepi

"hei ming! Tunggu aku! Apa kau tidak jadi ke kedai ice cream?" teriak kyuhyun , sambil berlari keluar kelas mengira sungmin sudah jauh dan takut tertinggal hingga

"BAAAAAAAAK!" suara sungmin yang mengagetkan kyuhyun dari balik pintu kelas yang ternyata dari tadi sungmin bersembunyi di balik pintu

"YAAAAAA!" teriak kyuhyun terkejut karena di kagetkan sungmin dari depan "KAU MENGAGETKAN KU! JANTUNG KU HAMPIR LEPAS MING!" teriak kyuhyun tepat di depan muka sungmin

"…" sungmin diam tak merespon perkataan kyuhyun , ia kaget mendengar kyuhyun membentak nya sekuat itu… Kyuhyun sadar dari perlakuan yang ia lakukan tadi membuat sungmin kaget

"ming…mianhae , aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu.. tadi aku hanya sedikit kaget karena perbuatan mu.. mianhae.." kata kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit lirih

"…." Sungmin masih terdiam tidak percaya

"ming…?mianhae…" jawab kyuhyun lirih dan langsung memeluk sungmin "aku tidak bermaksud begitu ming..maaf membuatmu kaget…"

"hmm…ne , gwaenchana kyu…" jawab sungmin akhir nya dan langsung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun

"jadi ke kedai ice cream , ming?" Tanya kyuhyun dan langsung menggenggam tangan sungmin

"tentu jadi…" jawab sungmin yang membalas genggaman tangan kyuhyun

"kajja! Sebelum sore!" kata kyuhyun dan langsung menarik sungmin untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah

Di perjalanan tak ada perbincangan sedikit pun di antara kyuhyun dan sungmin… mereka berdua hanya diam hingga sampai di kedai ice cream

KLEEEEENG~

Bunyi lonceng pintu di kedai ice cream itu pun berbunyi tanda ada tamu yang baru datang untuk menikmati ice cream di dalamnya

"annyeong~" kata sang pemilik toko "wah sungmin?kau datang lagi ne?kkk~ silahkan duduk ming dan… ah , kyuhyun" kata Leeteuk ahjumma kepada sungmin

"ne ahjumma, gomawo.. aku mau pesan ice cream strawberry yang jumbo ne?"ucap sungmin dengan penuh harapan kkkk~

"tentu saja boleh min kkk~ kau mau pesan apa kyu?"

"ah , aku tidak usah ahjumma…kan sungmin pesan yang jumbo , kenapa aku tidak makan berdua dengan sungmin? Kan kelihatan lebih romantic kkkk~" jawab kyuhyun sambil nyengir kuda

"yak!shireo! aku tidak mau!" jawab sungmin cepat

"ahh… ide mu sangat bagus kyu kkk~ baiklah… aku tinggal dulu ne ? oh iya ming , kau jangan terlalu galak ming dengan namja chingu mu sendiri kkkk~" kata leeteuk dan langsung berlalu pergi dari hadapan kyuhyun dan sungmin

"yak! Apa- apaan kau ? jangan harap aku mau membagi ice cream ku dengan mu ya ! pokoknya itu semua Jatah ku ! tak ada bagian untuk mu !"

"terserah kau ming , pokok nya kata leeteuk ahjumma lebih baik kita satu ice cream berdua kan ?" jawab kyuhyun sambil memamerkan smirk andalannya

"ah! Aku benci kau kyu…"

"aku mencintaimu ming~"

"tak usah gombal kau cho!"

"kkkkk~"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit , ice cream pesanan kyuhyun dan sungmin , ah bukan kyuhyun dan sungmin… tapi hanya pesanan sungmin pun datang dengan porsi yang sangat besaaaar! Sungmin pun sampai ter-cengong(?) melihat ice cream nya hahaha

"pesanan dataaaaaaang~ " kata Leeteuk ahjumma kepada kyuhyun dan sungmin.. "ini ice cream nya , dan ini dua sendok nya~ "

"ahjumma , kenapa dua sendok ? kan yang makan hanya aku ?"

"sudah ku bilang kan min , kalian makan berdua… biar terlihat lebih mesra kkk~" jawab leeteuk ahjumma sambil menaruh mangkok ice cream itu di tengah –tengah meja "

"pokok nya aku tidak mau berbagi ice cream ku dengan kau kyu ! jangan harap itu terjadi ! " kata sungmin dengan sedikit mempout- kan bibirnya

" aku yakin kau tidak sejahat itu ming~ " jawab kyuhyun seada nya

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan (?) sungmin pun hampir menghabis kan satu mangkok jumbo ice cream yang di pesan nya tadi… kyuhyun tidak ada makan barang sedikit pun , mungkin ini salah satu teknik kyuhyun agar sungmin mau membagi ice cream dengan nya

"eh..? kau benar – benar tidak memakan nya kyu ? " Tanya sungmin

"tidak mungkin kan aku mengambil jatah mu , ming ?" kata kyuhyun

" yaaahh , ku kira kau akan langsung mengambil saja begitu tanpa berbicara dulu kepadaku… "

" apakah kau mengira aku ini manusia yang tidak sopan , ming ? hei ! aku masih punya etika.. "

" tak usah marah begitu kyu , aku hanya berkata yang ada di dalam otak ku saat ini(?) makanlah ini , kalau aku yang makan nanti kau tak dapat jatah ice cream… " jawab sungmin sambil memberi sendok nya kepada kyuhyun

" suapi aku… " tawar kyuhyun

"shireo ! makan sendiri ! sudah untung masih ku beri ! " teriak sungmin

"kalau kau tidak suapi aku , aku tidak akan makan ice cream ini… "

"aish , ide mu selalu aneh cho ! " omel sungmin tapi akhirnya ia pun menyuapi kyuhyun dengan muka yang sedikit jengkel

" ahh , rasanya di suapi ternyata sangat enak ! terakhir kali aku disuapi umma ku pun saat aku TK … "

"aku tidak Tanya itu.. " jawab sungmin frontal

"aish ! apa kau tidak bisa menghargai orang bercerita ? jarang –jarang aku bercerita dengan orang tentang masa kecilku ! "

"sekarang uri kyuhyunnie yang marah ? wah wah kkkkk~ ternyata ia bisa marah juga hahahaha "

" ming ! jangan menggoda ku ! " jawab kyuhyun marah dengan noda merah sedikit di pipi nya

"woaaah ! ternyata mukanya juga bisa memerah seperti kepiting rebus ! " kata sungmin dengan sedikit menggoda

" diam ming ! atau kau kutinggal disini ! "

" yak ! namja macam apa kau meninggal kan seorang yeoja yang pertama nya kau yang ajak ke kedai ice cream tau nya kau tinggal juga ! " omel sungmin

" HAHAHAHA ! aku bercanda ming , tidak mungkin aku sejahat itu kepada yeoja , mana kau sangat lucu ming… kalau aku tinggal kau sendiri , nanti ada ahjussi – ahjussi tua yang akan mengganggu mu… apa kau tidak takut ? "

" yak ! kau sangat senang jika menakuti ku ! dasar kau namja yang super duper evil yang paling evil dari yang ter evil ! "

" yaaaa ming ! sebutan apa itu ? aku itu namja yang super duper tampan , yang paling tampan dari yang tertampan ! " kata kyuhyun membanggakan diri dengan mengikuti kata – kata sungmin barusan

" dasar tukang peniru , tidak bisa berkreasi hingga mengikuti kata – kataku… bagaimana bisa aku menyukai mu ? huh ! " kata sungmin keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

" apa kau bilang barusan ? kau menyukaiku ? aku juga menyukai mu ming ! HAHAHAHA " kata kyuhyun seperti mengejek sungmin

" yak ! kau meledek ku atau mengejek ku ? hah ! "

" itu sama saja ming ! ternyata kadang –kadang otak mu juga sangat bodoh " jawab kyuhyun santai

" apa katamu barusan ? otakku bodoh ? jangan seenak nya mengatakan itu pada ku ! "

" tapi memang kenyataan kan , ming ? hahaha anniyo , aku hanya bercanda.. tidak mungkin aku terlalu jahat hahaha "

" dasar kau ! " omel sungmin sambil memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan sendok bekas makan nya tadi

" yak ! apa –apaan kau ming ? memukul ku dengan sendok bekas makan tadi ! itu sangat tidak elit ! bagaimana jika ada orang yang lihat ? " marah kyuhyun ke sungmin

" aku melihat itu cho kyuhyun ~ kkkkk ~ " ucap seseorang yang tibatiba datang tidak di undang (?)

" eh ? donghae hyung ? " " donghae ? " kata kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan

" hei kyu ! bisa sekali kau masih berduaan dengan sungmin ! hahahaha ! hei ming ! " sapa donghae dengan kedua orang itu

" yak ! terserah ku lah , kan aku yang mengajak nya kenapa hyung yang sewot ? sungmin saja tidak marah dengan ku ! eh hyung , tapi bagaimana kau bisa berduaan juga dengan eunhyuk ? apa kalian sudah … errr… " kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke dongae dan eunhyuk yang sedang berpegangan tangan

" ah ini ? kami sudah jadian kyu ! hahahaha " jawab eunhyuk , dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena malu

FLASHBACK ON

Karena Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin tidak bisa pulang bersama , terpaksa Donghae pulang sendiri… tapi saat donghae berjalan untuk pulang , dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk… orang yang sedang dia suka saat ini… dia jadi ingat perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin…

' langsung saja kau tembak dia hyung ! kenapa tidak ? kalau kau memang sudah yakin , langsung tembak … jangan nanti kau menyesal pada akhir nya hyung… '

Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan …

" heii… "

" e.. eh ? donghae ? waeyo ? " Tanya eunhyuk kaget

" ne… kau baru ingin pulang ? " Tanya donghae

" iya … karena tadi ada sedikit tambahan dari seonsasengnim.. "

" oh begitu , yasudah … apa kau mau pulang bersama ku ? habis kita sudah terlanjur bertemu kkk ~ " kata donghae sambil menawarkan pulang bersama eunhyuk

" hmm.. tentu saja boleh , dari pada aku pulang sendiri kkk ~ tadi ryeowook sudah pulang duluan …. "

" kajja … " kata donghae sambil menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang tidak di sengaja (?)

" eh ? " eunhyuk kaget

" waeyo ? " Tanya donghae bingung

" anu… ituu , tangan mu.. " kata eunhyuk sambil menunjuk tangan nya dan donghae yang saling menggenggam dengan tangan nya yang satu

" hmm ? ah ! mian hyuk , aku tidak sengaja kkk ~ " jawab donghae dan langsung melepas genggaman tangan nya dengan hyuk

" ah.. gwaenchana ~ " jawab eunhyuk sambil tersenyum malu

Setelah kejadian tadi pun mereka tidak ada berbicara sama sekali , jalan dalam keadaan hening tanpa satu kata pun… hanya ada pembicaraan antara pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang saja di dekat mereka hingga …..

" hyuk ? " panggil donghae

" ne ? " jawab eunhyuk

" sebenar nya aku sudah lama ingin membicarakan ini dengan mu , tapi kau selalu diam dan langsung pergi jika aku menyapa mu… " kata donghae dan langsung diam di tempat nya berdiri diikuti oleh eunhyuk yang ikut berdiri di sampig donghae

" …. " eunhyuk hanya diam sambil menyimak kata –kata donghae barusan

" dari dulu , aku sangat susah untuk mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengan mu …. Setiap menyapa mu pasti kau selalu menjawab hanya dengan tersenyum lalu langsung pergi entah kemana … untungnya , memang keberuntungan atau apa hari ini aku bisa berbicara dan pulang bersama mu ! "

" huh ? " jawab eunhyuk bingung

" ya … ini hari keberuntungan ku ! bisa pulang bersama mu , menyapa mu.. hmm sebenarnya aku menyapa mu setiap hari , tapi hari ini tidak biasa ! hahahaha… tidak tidak maksud ku bukan itu , maksud ku hari kau bisa berbincang banyak dengan ku hahaha aku sangat senang… " kata donghae panjang lebar

" lalu ? maksud mu ? "

" would you be my girlfriend ? " kata donghae langsung to the point

" eh ? " eunhyuk masih bingung dengan maksud omongan donghae barusan

" tinggal jawab saja kok repot hyuk …. Yes or no ? " kata donghae

Karena dari dasar nya eunhyuk juga sudah menyukai donghae karena mereka yang sama sama anak club dance , hyuk menyukai donghae karena wajahnya yang tampan dan donghae adalah salah satu murid yang paling hebat dance nya… eunhyuk mengenal donghae karena mereka satu club bukan ? tapi tidak dengan donghae , ia mengenal eunhyuk karena donghae sudah mengenal eunhyuk lebih dulu

" yes " jawab eunhyuk seada nya dengan muka memeerah

" ah ! jinjja ? kau menerima ku ? " jawab donghae dengan mata berbinar

" kenapa aku harus berbohong ? " Tanya eunhyuk

" woah ! aku sangat senang sekarang ! gomawo hyuk ! " teriak donghae dan langsung memeluk eunhyuk lalu berputar – putar (?)

" ne ne hae , tapi tidak perlu begini.. aku merasa kepala ku sangat pusing sekarang ! "

" ahh , mianhae.. faktor dari aku terlalu senang kkkk ~ "

FLASHBACK OFF

" aaahh ! jadi begitu cerita nya … chukka ya ikan hyung ! ku harap kau bisa langgeng bersama monyet ini hyung ! hahahaha ! " ejek kyuhyun kepada pasangan baru itu 'EunHae'

" yak ! dasar kau anak evil yang sangat tidak sopan pada hyung mu sendiri ! dan tadi apa kau bilang ? kau memanggil hyukkie ku monyet ? hei dia bukan monyet ! dia itu bidadari dari surga yang di ciptakan hanya untuk ku ! " omel donghae

" terserah kau hyung , sejak kau datang aku jadi tidak minat lagi berlama –lama di kedai ini hahaha … aku dan sungmin pulang dulu hyung , bye ~ " kata kyuhyun lalu menaruh uang untuk membayar ice cream itu dan menarik sungmin untuk segera pergi dari kedai Ice Cream itu

" ah , jangan dipikirkan hyuk… biarkan saja evil itu pergi , apa kau mau ? " kata donghae

" tentu saja aku mau … " jawab eunhyuk dengan senyum tulus

Setelah Kyuhyun mengajak sungmin untuk keluar dari kedai ice cream itu , sebelum mereka keluar dari kedai itu… " kalian sudah ingin pulang ? " Tanya Leeteuk Ahjumma kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

" ne , karena ada ikan amis yang tiba tiba mengikuti kami untuk makan di kedai ini , jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang saja… "

" oh begitu … baiklah , hati – hati di jalan ~ "

" ne ahjumma , kami pulang dulu ~ " kata sungmin akhirnya

Setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk Ahjumma , mereka pun langsung bergergas untuk keluar dari kedai ice cream itu

KLEEEEENG ~

Mereka pun sudah keluar dari kedai ice cream itu dengan muka yang sedikit gembira , mereka mengira kejadian di kedai ice cream tadi itu sangat indah kkk ~ hingga…

" ming ? "

TBC

HAI ~ author comeback nih *cieelah udah agak panjang kan ? udah sesuai keinginan belum ? abis author bingung gimana lagi lanjutin nya hahahaha :p

Author minta ripiuh aja yaaaa kamsa :] *bow all cast *


	4. Chapter 4

First Love Promise

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other sesuai jalan alur cerita

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

Rated: T

Genre: Romance , Humor ?

Chapter : 4 / ?

WARNING : Typo , OOC , alur gaje , bahasa sesuai kata – kata author sendiri

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik pencipta nya , orang tua dan para fans nya… author ini asli murni dari pikiran author yang unyu satu ini , hanya saja judulnya yang seperti komik (?)

Udah yak , author tidak akan panjang – panjang dan banyak cincong ~ capcus aja ke epep nya :]

HAPPY READING ~~~~

Setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk Ahjumma , mereka pun langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari kedai ice cream itu

KLEEEEENG ~

Mereka pun sudah keluar dari kedai ice cream itu dengan muka yang sedikit gembira , mereka mengira kejadian di kedai ice cream tadi itu sangat indah kkk ~ hingga…

" ming ? "

Chapter 4

" ming ? "

" oppa ? " kata sungmin kaget sambil menunjuk yeoja disamping orang yang tadi dia panggil 'oppa' " bagaimana bisa ? kalian ... "

" iya ming ! baru saja resmi nya hari ini ! hahahaha ! " kata yesung sambil tertawa " dia pangeran mu saat kecil kan ming ? " tanya yesung sambil menunjuk namja di samping sungmin , kyuhyun .. ya kyuhyun

" siapa ming ? " tanya kyuhyun bingung " aku seperti pernah lihat ... hmm , seperti teman ku waktu kecil ... yesung hyung ? "

" yap , ternyata ingatan mu bagus juga cho ! haha ~ " kata yesung

" ming ! " teriak orang yang disebelah yesung dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan sungmin " bogoshipoyooo ~ dari kemarin aku ingin ajak kau pulang bersama tapi kau selalu bersama kyu.. huft ! aku dilupakan eoh ? " kata ryeowook

" aish , aku tidak melupakan mu ! " kata sungmin sambil mempout kan bibirnya

" halah bohong ! buktinya..." kata ryeowook memberhentikan kata -katanya agar sungmin...penasaran (?)

" apa ? " tanya kyuhyun sinis karena risih dipandang dengan aneh oleh ryeowook

" bukti nya kau lebih memilih dengan kyuhyun kan ! jadi nya kau tidak mau pulang dengan ku ! huh ! menyebalkan ... "

" tidak ! tidak wook ! kau terlalu berlebihan ! bahkan kau lebih parah ! kau bahkan tidak memberi ku berita tentang jadian mu dengan yesung oppa !" sungmin menggerutu

" aku kan baru jadian tadi ming ~~ " jawab ryeowook langsung mehrong

" ah ! terserah kau! " omel sungmin " oh iya oppa , bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta mu kepada uri wookie ? " tanya sungmin penasaran

" eh ? hmm , bagaimana yaa... kalau aku beri tahu nanti kyuhyun mengikuti cara ku.. tapi kalau tidak diberi tahu nanti kasian kau nya , cara ku... " jawab yesung sedikit err... menggoda ?

" mengikuti cara apa ? cara menyatakan perasaan mu dengan ryeowook ? hyung ! bahkan aku punya banyak cara agar sungmin mau menerima ku ! itu pun pasti lebih bagus dari cara mu ! " omel kyuhyun tidak terima

" benarkah ? jadi kau mau menyatakan perasaan mu pada sungmin ? " tanya yesung bersemangat

" e..eh.. tidak tidak ! bukan begitu maksud ku hyung ! " jawab kyuhyun panik

" benarkah ? benar bukan maksud mu seperti itu ? hmm?.. " tanya yesung lagi sambil menggoda kyuhyun

" jangan menggoda ku hyung ! itu tadi memang benar ! maksud ku bukan begitu ! " teriak kyuhyun

" ne ne , jangan marah ya ? aku hanya bercanda ~~ " jawab yesung seada nya.. " ming , mau pulang bersama ,, ? " tanya yesung

" ah ? boleh saja ... kyu , pulang bersama ? " ajak sungmin

" tidak masalah , aku ikut saja... "

" okee , semua cepat masuk ke dalam mobilll ~~ " ajak yesung

" kajja kyu ! " kata sungmin dan menarik tangan kyuhyun reflek , dan mereka pun di sudah di dalam mobil milik yesung

suasana di dalam mobil itu memang sedikit hening , karena tidak ada yang membuka percakapan hingga yesung bertanya pada kyuhyun " di mana kalian bertemu lagi ? " tanya yesung yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya

" di sekolah , kami kan di sekolah yang sama .. " jawab kyuhyun

" oh begitu ... kalau aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan ryeowook , karena saat ia tadi sedang berjalan untuk pulang .. aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya beberapa hari yang lalu , dan baru lah hari ini aku menyatakan perasaan ku .. " kata yesung panjang lebar

" aku tidak tanya " jawab kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan dan langsung ber - toss ria

" aish ! kalian sombong sekali ! "

" memang kami tidak tanya kok ~ "

" jangan sampai kalian ku turun kan di sini ! " kata yesung mengancam

" jadi oppa sekarang ngancem nih ? aku bilangin umma loh ~~ " jawab sungmin menggoda yesung

" ah dasar ! kenapa harus selalu dengan umma ? " kata yesung menggerutu

" takdir hyung .. " jawab kyuhyun jb - jb (?) dan dengan polos

" hei ! kasian dia , kalau selalu di ledek nanti kepala nya makin besar ! " kata sungmin dengan cara berbisik

" kau jahat sekali ! HAHAHAHA ! kau jahat sekali ming ! HAHAHA ! " jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa kencang

" apa ? kau bilang aku jahat ? hei ! kau lihat sendiri saja ! bahkan kau tertawa sekencang itu , itu lebih parah nama nya , kyu .. "

" hei ! bisa diam tidak ? aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ! " teriak yesung

" ne ne ... begitu saja marah , nanti kalau sering marah wookie tidak cinta lohh ~ ~ " goda sungmin dan langsung mencolek (?) dagu ryeowook hingga pipi nya memerah , yesung pun juga

" wookie ~ " goda sungmin lagi

" ... "

" aigoooo wookie sedang tersipu ~~~ " kata sungmin terus menggoda ryeowook

" tidaaaak ! " bantah ryeowook dengan berteriak

" ssttt ! teriak mu sangat kencang ! apa kau tidak sadar huh ? " kata sungmin langsung menutup mulut ryeowook dengan tangan kanan nya

" habis nya ! kau dari tadi terus menerus menggoda ku ! " kata ryeowook kesal

" aku kan hanya bercanda ! "

" sudah , kau diam saja ... " kata kyuhyun dan langsung menarik sungmin agar duduk dengan benar ( ngerti kan ? cerita nya dia tadi itu lagi nyempil di tengah - tengah bangku nya ryeowook sama yesung -_-v )

" kau juga , ada apa tiba - tiba bersuara ? " omel sungmin yang kesal karena kyuhyun tiba - tiba juga jadi membentak nya

" memang nya tidak boleh ? " tanya kyuhyun

" tidak .. "

" kenapa tidak boleh ? " tanya kyuhyun penasaran dan mendekatkan kepala nya ke depan muka sungmin

" yaaa ... yaa memang kenapa ? a ... aku kan hanya bilang tidak boleh .. " kata sungmin kaku

" oh begitu ... " kata kyuhyun santai dan langsung duduk santai di tempat semula nya

" ih dasar ! orang aneh ! "

" ... "

beberapa menit sungmin merasa aneh , kenapa dia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab ejekkan sungmin ? saat sungmin lihat tahu nya kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas ... " taunya tidur .. "

saat sungmin masih dalam masa marah - marah dengan kyuhyun , tiba - tiba sungmin hanya diam dan mata nya tidak lepas dari pandangan itu ...

( Reader : " pandangan apa thor " ? A : " anu loh " * nunjuk yang dibawah * R : " wah mesum lu thor ! " A : " apansih lo pada ! orang yang dibawah kulit pisang ! " R : " o aja dulu thor " # abaikan )

Sungmin masih saja sibuk memandangi muka kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan muka yang seperti tidak ada dosa , tiba - tiba saat ia masih seru memandang wajah kyuhyun yesung langsung berkata

" ming , sudah sampai ! ~~ " teriak yesung yang membuat sungmin kaget dan kyuhyun pun langsung terbangun

" sudah sampai ? apa aku tidur selama itu ? " tanya kyuhyun

" memang kau nya saja yang terlalu pulas tidur " kata yesung blak - blakkan

" oh begitu ... " kata kyuhyun singkat , sungmin pun bertanya " hei kyu , kau mau mampir dulu atau langsung pulang ? kalau langsung pulang kau pulang sendiri ya ! ~ "

" lebih baik aku mampir dulu ~ "

" yasudah cepat turun ! " kata sungmin teriak

Sesudah itu pun mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin , ah bukan sungmin saja tetapi yesung juga -_-v

" kalian sudah pulang ? " tanya Jaejoong , umma sungmin dan yesung

" sudah , kalau belum kami tidak mungkin ada disini ummaa ~ " kata sungmin manja langsung mencium kedua pipi jaejoong

" ne ne kkk ~ sungie , ini wookie kan ? "

" ne umma ~~ wookie imnida ~ ternyata umma masih ingat dengan ku ? " tanya ryeowook

" tentu ~~ " kata jaejoong dan saat ia melihat kyuhyun

" kyunnie ? "

" ne ? " kata kyuhyun tanya balik(?)-_-

" umma masih ingat ? " tanya sungmin

" tentu , waktu itu ia pernah datang ke rumah kan ? " kata jaejoong lagi

" iyaa untuk menjemput ku dan pergi ke sekolah bersama tentunya ! " kata sungmin dengan berteriak

" yasudah , kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk temanmu ming ? "

" kan umma mengajak berbicara dulu , kukira umma hanya ingin berbincang disini saja ... "

" yasudah harus nya kau ajak saja langsung ... "

" ayo masuk " setelah sungmin berbicara seperti itu , kyuhyun , ryeowook , dan yesung beserta umma nya pun mengikuti sungmin , sungmin disini seperti orang yang memimpin gerombolan orang berwisata

Setelah mereka duduk pun , umma sungmin izin pergi ke dapur untuk membikin minuman . mereka pun mulai berbincang - bincang

" hei ming , dirumah mu masih saja banyak barang bewarna pink ... " kata kyuhyun

" memang kenapa ? ini kan bukan rumah mu "

" aku hanya bilang " jawab kyuhyun judes (?)

" yasu - " sungmin belum selesai berbicara tiba tiba bel rumah nya berbunyi " biar aku yang buka " kata sungmin langsung meninggalkan mereka

saat sungmin sudah sampai di depan ambang pintu , ia segera membuka-kan pintu nya , saat di buka ada seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu itu dan langsung menyapa sungmin dengan kata ' hai '

" Minho - ssi ? "

TBC

Hei -_- aduh serius author paling susah apdet chapter inii-_- gatau harus nulis apa lagiiiiiiii aaaaaaa tolong kasih masukan gimana ending cerita ini (read: chap 5 ) seriuuusss binguuung soalnya mau hiatus lamaaa -_-v oh iya gomawo juga yang udah bacaaa dan ditunggu review nyaaa :)


	5. Chapter 5

**First Love Promise**

Annyeong ! author balik nih , mian lama update :) author lama update soalnya bingung mau lanjur kayak gimana cerita nya kkk ~ dan gomawo juga yang udah RnR di chapter sebelumnya :)

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , humor *gagal*

Chapter : 5 / ?

Length : Chaptered

WARNING : typo , gaje , alur ga nyambung , OOC , Don't Like Don't Read ! ^^~

Disclaimer : Author selalu mengusahakan kyumin tak akan pernah terpisah , dan FF ini murni dari otak author yang lagi ngadet (?)

**HAPPY READING ~ **

Saat sungmin sudah sampai di depan ambang pintu , ia segera membuka –kan pintu nya , saat di buka ada seorang lelaki tampan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu itu dan langsung menyapa sungmin dengan kata ' hai '

" Minho – ssi ? "

**Chapter 5**

" Minho – ssi ? " kata sungmin sedikit kaget

" Ming ! bogoshipo ! " kata orang yang dipanggil sungmin dengan nama ' minho ' dan langsung memeluk sungmin .

Sungmin yang jengah di peluk secara mendadak oleh minho pun langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh dan melangkah mundur " ada perlu apa ? "

" ming , jangan terlalu sungkan ming .. kau tidak menyuruh ku untuk masuk ke dalam ? "

" ... " sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap namja itu dengan sinis , tapi ia sedikit menggeser tubuh nya agar namja itu bisa masuk ke dalam

" terimakasih chagi ... " kata minho dan langsung berlalu ke dalam

" cukup memanggil ku sungmin " kata sungmin sinis dan menutup lagi pintu rumah nya

Saat sungmin sudah kembali ke ruang tamu , ia pun langsung duduk di tempat semula nya . ya tepat nya di sebelah kyuhyun , kyuhyun yang sadar keberadaan sungmin langsung menoleh dan menangkap siluet namja yang ada didekat mereka

" ming , nugu ? " kata kyuhyun sedikit berbisik dan menunjuk pas di depan muka minho

" dia minho , Choi Minho . " kata sungmin singkat

" nah , ini sudah umma bawakan minuman untuk kalian .. silahkan di nikmat - , eh ada minho .. kapan kau datang ? " kata Jaejoong

" nde umma , barusan aku datang .. " kata minho dengan lembut yang menurut kyuhyun adalah sok imut

" sopan sedikit dengan umma ku , panggil dengan kata ahjumma .. siapa kau berani nya memanggil dengan sebutan umma ? " kata yesung agak sinis juga

" gwaenchana yesungie .. " kata jaejoong lembut " umma ke kamar nde ? "

" nde umma , istirahat lah .. " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

Minho hanya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan nya , ia pun langsung bertanya kepada sungmin " ming , boleh aku duduk disebelah mu ? "

" terserah apa kata mu " sungmin menjawab lebih sinis dari tadi , ia pun langsung menggeser duduk nya lebih merapat ke kyuhyun

" ming chagii ~~ apa kau tidak mau memelukku ? bahkan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ~ " kata minho dan langsung meraih tangan sungmin yang langsung cepat di tepis oleh sungmin

" diam kau ! "

" aigoo , jadi sungmin ku sudah tidak mencintai ku ? apa karena namja tidak jelas di sebelah mu itu ? " kata minho sekali lagi yang memancing emosi sungmin

PLAK

" jaga ucapan mu , minho – ssi .. tahu apa kau tentang nya ? apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ? " kata sungmin masih dengan muka marah

Minho berkata sambil memegang- i pipi nya yang di tampar sungmin tadi " jangan sungkan chagi ~ " dan langsung menyambar untuk memeluk sungmin

" lepas ! " kata sungmin dan langsung mendorong tubuh minho menjauh

" sabar ming .. " kata kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin sambil mengelus bahu nya

" minho –ssi , bisa kau cepat pergi ? kau mengganggu ketenangan rumah kami " kata yesung sedikit keras

" jadi , kau tidak senang atas kehadiran ku ? " kata minho sedikit memasang muka sedih

" jangan terlalu banyak ' berakting ' minho –ssi " kata sungmin jengah juga melihat minho

" baiklah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu .. tapi ingat ! aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengambil mu dari namja tidak jelas itu ming ! annyeong ! " kata minho dan langsung berlalu keluar dari kediaman Lee itu

" sebenarnya siapa namja itu ? " kata kyuhyun penasaran

" bagaimana ya , cerita nya juga sangat panjang kyu .. mau ku ceritakan ? " kata yesung menawarkan yang dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun

" jadi , saat dulu sungmin masih kelas dua junior high school .. ada namja yang mengaku sangat mencintai sungmin , ya itu orang nya tadi .. minho " yesung berhenti sejenak , lalu melanjutkan nya lagi

" setiap hari ia selalu menjemput sungmin untuk pergi maupun pulang sekolah .. ia tidak pernah mengizinkan satu orang namja pun mendekati sungmin setiap saat nya .. " kata yesung yang dilanjutkan oleh sungmin sendiri

" pernah ada teman ku yang bernama Kwangsoo , dia menghampiri ku untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu dan aku dengan senang hati memberi tahu nya ... tapi tidak tahu gimana tiba –tiba minho ada di dekat ku dan langsung memukul pipi kwangsoo hingga biru .. " kata sungmin

" lalu ? apa masalah yang membuat kalian berdua sangat benci kepada minho ? " tanya kyuhyun makin penasaran

" karena minho terlalu terobsesi dengan sungmin , ia sampai memakai cara jahat agar sungmin menjadi milik nya .. " kata yesung ber api –api

" dengan cara ? "

" dengan cara , ia selalu mengancam semua anak laki –laki yang dekat dengan sungmin .. bahwa jika mereka masih berani mendekati sungmin , hidup mereka tidak akan tenang .. semenjak itu tidak ada seorang pun yang benar –benar dekat dengan sungmin , yeoja pun juga .." lanjut yesung

" hanya begitu saja kalian sangat benci dengan nya ? " kata kyuhyun bingung

" bukan hanya itu saja , ada lagi yang lebih parah .. " kata yesung sok misterius

" apa –apa ? " tanya kyuhyun penasaran

" oppa , tidak usah di ceritakan .. " kata sungmin

" kalau kau berani merahasiakan sedikit saja masalah mu padaku ming , awas kau ! " kata kyuhyun mengancam

" ancaman mu tidak mempan ! " kata sungmin membela diri

" sudah ! mau dilanjutkan tidak ? " kata yesung dan langsung menlanjutkan nya

" sungmin pernah benar –benar marah karena tingkah laku minho yang terlalu berlebihan .. hingga akhirnya sungmin marah besar dan memaki nya didepan banyak orang , minho langsung menampar dan mendorong sungmin hingga jatuh .. tanpa sadar tanah yang menjadi sasaran empuk sungmin itu banyak ranting pohon yang tajam " kata yesung

" akhir nya di betis dan di tangan sungmin banyak sekali goresan ranting pohon itu , bahkan ada yang tergores sangat dalam .. karena itu kami sangat benci dan kesal dengan orang yang bernama ' minho ' itu .. " kata yesung melanjutkan

" sehabis itu sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit , bukan karena terlalu melebih –lebih kan .. memang kata dokter ada goresan yang sangat dalam dan kulit sungmin inveksi , jadi haruslah ia dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit "

" terus bagaimana bisa dia disini juga sekarang ? " tanya kyuhyun

" itu mungkin mereka mencari info tentang sungmin " kata ryeowook asal

" aigoo , kau kasihan sekali ming ... coba aku ada disitu , pasti kau tidak akan terluka kan ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun

" hei ! siapa yang bilang kau boleh memeluk ku , hah ? " tanya sungmin langsung memukul tangan kyuhyun yang memeluk nya

" aish , begitu saja langsung ngambek .. " kata kyuhyun sambil memasang muka cemberut yang dibuat –buat

" ah sudah ! kau ini menyebalkan ! " kata sungmin dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan " oh iya oppa , kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi ! "

" pertanyaan apa ? " tanya yesung bingung

" bagaimana cara kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada ryeowook ! kau tidak mencoba melupakan itu kan ? " kata sungmin dan langsung mengerling –kan mata genit ke ryeowook

" ah itu , aku hampir lupa " kata yesung dan langsung sedikit grogi " yah begitu lah cara nya .. apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali cara orang menyatakan perasaan nya ? " tanya yesung

" oh aku tahu ! " kata kyuhyun yang langsung di tanggapi oleh sungmin

" bagaimana –bagaimana ? " tanya sungmin , yang dijawab oleh kyuhyun

" oh ryeowook ! mau kah kau menerima cinta –ku ini ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung berlutut dan pura –pura memegang tangan seseorang

" atau tidak begini .. " kata kyuhyun dan langsung berdiri dengan muka gugup

" ryeowook .. aku tahu aku bukan laki –laki yang romantis , yang bisa memberikan apa saja yang kau mau , yang bisa menuruti mu kapan saja .. tapi aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan ku , mau kah kau menjadi yeoja chingu ku ? " kata kyuhyun mem – praktekkan yesung saat menyatakan perasaan nya

" ya ya ! aku tidak seperti itu ! " kata yesung , orang di sebelah nya pun sudah menunduk dengan pipi yang sangat merah saat ini

" jadi bagaimana ? jebal ceritakan ! " kata sungmin dengan nada sedikit menggoda

" huft , kalian ini menyebal kan ! " kata yesung pasrah dan menceritakan nya

Setelah yesung menceritakan bagaimana cara nya dia menyatakan perasaan nya ke ryeowook , pasangan yang berhadapan dengan mereka pun langsung histeris

" aigoo ! romantis sekalii ! " kata kyuhyun dan sungmin sambil berpengangan tangan

" ah , kalian terlalu men – dramatisir .. " kata yesung dan langsung merangkul ryeowook

CKLEK

" annyeong ~ " suara lembut namja yang baru masuk itu terdengar di telinga ke empat orang yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu

" oh , ada ryeowook dan kyuhyun ? annyeong ~ " kata yunho lembut dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah

" appa masih ingat mereka ? " kata sungmin dan yesung berbarengan

" nde , annyeong ahjussi .. " kata kyuhyun dan ryeowook berbarengan dan langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menghormati dengan membungkuk

" tentu , tidak mungkin appa lupa .. dan kalian berdua , tidak usah se –formal itu haha , bukan kah kita sudah kenal lama ? " kata yunho dan langsung tersenyum ramah

" kau sudah pulang yeobo ? " kata seseorang dari arah tangga

" nde , tadi ada urusan sedikit di kantor " kata yunho dan langsung menggeser duduk nya agar jaejoong bisa duduk di samping nya

" min , kau ingin tinggal disini malam ini ? tidak pulang ke apartement mu ? " tanya yunho

" nde , untuk malam ini saja aku akan tidur di sini .. habis nya aku sudah terlanjur di sini kan appa .. " kata sungmin dan membalas dengan tersenyum

" ah begitu .. baiklah "

" ahjussi , aku pulang dulu nde ? eomma sudah menelefon ku tadi agar cepat pulang .. maaf terlalu terburu –buru " kata ryeowook dan langsung membungkuk

" ah nde , gwaenchana wook ... yesung , kau antar ryeowook .. " kata yunho

" okay , aku pergi dulu untuk mengantar wookie .. annyeong ! ~ " kata yesung dan langsung menarik ryeowook keluar

" kau tidak pulang ? " tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun

" aku menginap disini juga .. iya kan ahjussi ? " kata kyuhyun sambil memberi kode ( dikit )

" ah , tentu saja .. appa kan juga kangen dengan kyuhyun .. " kata yunho sedikit membantu kyuhyun

**FLASHBACK**

Dua anak kecil ini memang tidak ada henti –henti nya bermain jika sudah bersatu , seperti biasa namja kecil itu pasti lupa waktu kalau bermain dengan teman nya yang satu ini ..

" ahjumma , ini sudah malam .. kyu takut pulang sendili " kata namja kecil itu

" ah begitu .. yasudah malam ini kau tidur disini nde ? nanti ahjumma akan memberi tahu kepada umma mu kalau kau menginap disini .. " kata wanita cantik yang dipanggil nya ' ahjumma '

" eomma ! kalau kyu menginap dia tidul dimana ? " kata yeoja kecil yang menjadi teman kyuhyun itu

" itu mudah saja , bukannya kyuhyun tinggal tidur di kamar mu ? " kata jaejoong , eomma yeoja kecil itu

" aich ! eomma cepat cekali menjawab jika itu menyangkut kyu ! " kata yeoja kecil itu yang bernama sungmin , dan langsung lari menuju kamar nya

" cepat , kau tidak mau di kunci di luar oleh minnie kan ? cepat masuk ! anak pintar harus cepat tidur ~ " kata jaejoong kepada kyuhyun

" ah nde ahjumma , kyu menyucul minnie dulu ne ? jalja ahjumma ~ " kata kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar sungmin

**TOK TOK TOK**

" minnie ? "

" minnie udah tidul ya ? " kata kyuhyun dan menutup lagi pintu kamar sungmin

" minnie jangan ngambek dong " kata kyuhyun yang sudah ada di pinggiran kasur sungmin

" ... "

" kalau minnie macih ngambek juga , kyu tidul di cebelah min nich ! " kata kyuhyun mengancam

" ... "

" oh , jadi minnie benel benel ngambek ? atau udah tidul ? yacudah kyu tidul dicebelah minnie ya .. " kata kyuhyun lagi polos dan langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah sungmin , kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang tidur di samping nya sedang bingung dengan jantung nya yang berdetak cepat

" min ? " kata kyuhyun lagi " jalja calon istli ku ! " dan langsung mengecup pipi sungmin dan bergegas tidur

" kyu peluk minnie gapapa kan ? " dan langsung tidur dalam posisi memeluk sungmin

**FLASHBACK END **

" eomma , kalau dia menginap tidur dimana dia ? " kata sungmin

" tidur dikamar mu , kamar mu luas kan min ? " kata jaejoong dan langsung menyikut yunho agar melancarkan rencana nya

" iya min , bukan kah kamar mu luas ? " tanya yunho juga

" ah ! terserah ! " kata sungmin ngambek dan langsung berlari ke lantai dua , ya ke kamar nya

" ahjussi , ahjumma aku duluan nde ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung melesat mengikuti jejak sungmin

**TOK TOK TOK**

" ming ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung masuk ke kamar sungmin

" apa kau sudah tidur ? "

" ... "

" aku tidak yakin kau benar –benar tidur ming .. " kata kyuhyun lagi yang sudah ada di pinggir kasur sungmin

" aku boleh tidur di samping mu ? "

" ... "

" ku anggap diam adalah ' iya ' " dan kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah sungmin

" hei , apa kau benar – benar tidur ? " kata kyuhyun dan sedikit mengintip ke arah sungmin , yang dilihat nya sungmin memang sudah tidur .. tapi di lain sisi sebenar nya sungmin belum benar –benar tertidur

" jalja , calon istri ku ! " kata kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi sungmin dan bergegas tidur sambil memeluk sungmin dari belakang

TBC

Annyeong ! author balik nih ._. author ga update kilat soal nya bingung mau bikin alur cerita nya gimana , kalau banyak review yang bikin author semangat .. author janji bakal update kilat buat chapter enam ^^ sebelumnya author mau bales review di chap sebelumnya

Minhyunni1318 : ini udah update ^^ abis baca review kamu author langsung megang laptop hihi ^^ have fun

Kezia : gomawo ne :D RnR kamu berharga ! thanks ^^

KyOko : oke mian ^^ di bagian itu syudah author edit kok ^^ gomawo udah koreksi lagi :p

: di chapter ini udah author bikin konflik nya ^^ walaupun dikit , nanti author bikin yang lebih banyak di chap selanjutnya ^^ thanks pendapatnya :*

Gomawo yang sudah tunggu FF ini berlanjut ^^ gomawo juga buat yang udah review dan yang belum ditunggu nde ^^ Peluk Cium Dari author {}

Sign ,

**Park Yong Hwa**


End file.
